officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eredar
The eredar are a species of supremely talented magic-wielders who arose on the planet Argus countless millennia ago. They built a vast civilization of wondrous cities and a peaceful way of life on the planet. 25,000 years ago though, the tranquility of Argus was shattered, and they were separated in two groups: the draenei and the man'ari. History The dark titan Sargeras, in order to create a great Legion, planned to bolster his ranks by creating demons. He was attracted by the eredar's magical affinity, and contacted them under the guise of a benevolent being, promising their three leaders, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen, vast powers and that he would use his power to transform their race into an even greater one so they may spread his universal union. A troubling vision soon came to Velen, who saw the eredar transformed into unspeakable demons. But despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion. The eredar were the first sentient race to pledge their allegiance to Sargeras. Knowing that other sentient beings would inevitably join the Legion, the eredar declared that their primary language, Eredun, would be the Legion's common language. With his fellow eredar already becoming corrupted by demonic power, Velen split from the man'ari — who were now a "twisted demonic reflection of" the original eredar — on Argus with the help of the naaru, renaming themselves the draenei, or "exiled ones" in Eredun. The man'ari continued to call themselves "eredar" under Kil'jaeden and were infuriated with what they perceived as a betrayal. They hunted Velen and the draenei across dozens of worlds for thousands of years. Every time it seemed that the draenei had found a new home, the Burning Legion would fall upon them. The indigenous races of many worlds were oftentimes mutated by the eredar's malevolent warlock powers and turned into demons themselves. Both factions continued to use the Eredun language, though specific dialects have evolved: the Demonic Eredun and the Draenei. The draenei traveled through most of the cosmos and eventually discovered another, safer world to settle down upon. They named this world Draenor or "exiles' refuge". At first there was peace with the native orcs living there, and they struck up trade and diplomacy with the shamanistic race. But soon the draenei's existence there was discovered by the evil eredar. The eredar then began to corrupt the orcs and turned them into a war-like race by granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the draenei, almost wiping out the entire race. The eredar consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Until now, only the titans have ever challenged them. Each of the leaders, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, built a hierarchy of demons, jealously protected from the will of the other. These groups strove for dominance of Azeroth and other worlds. But now, at long last, Archimonde is dead, killed by the heroes of Azeroth. Individual eredar and a few hopeful heroes of the lesser races have decided that they are the best candidates to replace him. These prideful few have taken their first careful steps toward locating and eliminating the presumptuous competition that might seek to displace them. Ecology Description Uncorrupted eredar resemble draenei very closely. However, they have paler skin. Trivia *The eredar are referred to as "one of the oldest known races in the universe". Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures